


Нет, даже четырежды!

by altersweetego



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: Это нифига не смешно.





	Нет, даже четырежды!

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн - после 1 сезона.

\- Зачем ты это делаешь? Если ты себя не сожрёшь, то не сможешь вернуться? - спрашивает Роман, и Питер смотрит на него как на идиота.

Если бы это был не Питер, Роман бы уже устроил ему что-нибудь в духе "делай то-то и то-то, делай всё, что я прикажу, пока я истекаю кровью из носа". Или, может быть, если бы это был не Питер, Роману бы даже понравилось - эпатировать это тоже искусство.

Но это же Питер, а значит...

\- Придурок, - говорит Питер после паузы в пять секунд недоумения и непонимания. - Придурок.

\- Ага, - соглашается Роман и засовывает в рот сразу две сигареты, чтобы подкурить им обоим.

***

Питер просыпается, чувствуя ломоту во всём теле.

Он едва прикрыт тонкой простынкой, он устал как собака и он сейчас умрёт, если судьба окажется к нему хоть немножечко милостивой.

\- Я видел, - минуту спустя говорит ему Роман, и Питер с недоумением смотрит на него, не совсем понимая, в чём дело. - Ну, ты знаешь... Я видел, как ты превращаешься. - Он делает паузу и, резко сглотнув, продолжает: - Это было прекрасно.

Если бы это был не Роман, Питер бы уже устроил ему что-нибудь в духе "загрызу тебя, если ты ещё раз так скажешь". Или, может быть, если бы это был не Роман, Питеру бы даже понравилось.

Если бы это была Лита, к примеру.

Но это же Роман.

\- Что тут вообще произошло? - спрашивает Питер и тянется за предложенной ему сигаретой.

***

\- Всё плохо, плохо, плохо, - говорит себе Роман, и сталь в груди отзывается звоном. - Всё плохо, плохо, плохо.

Трейлер Питера уже перевёрнут, равно как и мир Романа, и тут вообще вот никак неизвестно, что пострадало сильнее.

Роман смотрит на себя в зеркало.

\- Милый, скажи мне, что тебе нужно.  
\- Питер.

Хаха. Трижды. Нет, даже четырежды.

Роман смотрит на себя в зеркало и приказывает своему сердцу заткнуться. Кровь течёт по губам - солёная, как обычно.

***

\- Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? - беспокоится Линда.

Она рулит уже пятый час к ряду, но, кажется, даже фуры на встречной не занимают её так, как молчание Питера, хотя она и даёт ему свободу не разговаривать.

По привычке, наверное. Она же всегда даёт ему свободу, о такой матери можно только мечтать.

Питер трясёт головой.

За окном давно закончился Хемлок Гроув, как и весь его собственный мир.

\- Если ты себя не сожрёшь, ты не сможешь вернуться?

Питер трясёт головой и приказывает своему сердцу не выть. Косяк дрожит в пальцах - средний одной длины с указательным, - и несколько вдохов спустя Питер впервые за долгое время подкуривает самостоятельно.

\- Если ты себя не сожрёшь, ты не сможешь вернуться?

Хаха. Трижды. Нет, даже четырежды.

Питер трясёт головой.

"Я не вернусь".

***

В следующее полнолуние волк-Питер в очередной раз съедает то, что осталось от Питера-человека.

Где-то в Хемлок Гроув Роман подкуривает две сигареты сразу и, глядя в никуда, говорит Питеру "Возвращайся". Это не приказ, так что кровь из носа у него не идёт, и курить две подряд приходится в одиночестве.

Трижды. Нет, даже четырежды.

...Им всё ещё снятся одинаковые сны, но это уже ничего не меняет.

Fin~


End file.
